Nothing but the heart
by Andyhaikufma
Summary: Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... la esperanza de volver a verlo, de volver a encontrarlo. Aun si era imposible, aun si la distáncia que los separaba era eterna, aunque eran tan diferentes... ella no quería renunciar a él. ¿Que nos queda entonces, Ulquiorra? Nada mas que el corazón... Ulquihime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de Tite Kubo. De ser mía hubiese dejado a Ulquiorra con Orihime jeje.**

**Advertencia: si no has visto o leído la serie, o bien no la has terminado, no leas este fic, contiene spoilers. **

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Bleach, y tal vez el último ya que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba hacer algo sobre esta pareja que me enganchó desde el primer momento en que Ulquiorra apareció en la serie. Será un two-shot, es decir, que _solo_ constará de dos capítulos, hice este fic con la intención de explicar que fue lo que posiblemente y pienso que podría haber ocurrido justo después de la trágica muerte de Ulquiorra en la cúpula de Las Noches, cuando Ichigo ya se ha ido a pelear contra Aizen. Puesto que tanto Inoue como Ishida no vuelven a aparecer hasta que la batalla no termina del todo, y es un lapso de tiempo bastante grande, en el que podrían haber ocurrido muchas cosas. He aquí mi versión de los hechos, por supuesto es un fic Ulquihime ;P. Quiero añadir que esta primera parte del fic, está narrada en primera persona por Ishida, aunque lo notarán nada más empezar a leer.

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, un agradecimiento especial a las personas que comentaron mis otros fics, espero que disfruten de este, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión. Espero que sea de su agrado, y este a la altura jeje.

* * *

**Nothing but the heart**

**Capítulo 1: Hope**

* * *

…

_¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?_

_No… no te tengo miedo_

_Ya veo… así que esto que está en mi mano…_

_¿Es el corazón?_

…

La incógnita que Ulquiorra no había sabido responder, se perdía en el viento junto con sus oscuras cenizas en el vasto desierto de Hueco Mundo. _¿Era aquello el corazón?_

En ese momento no entendí muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, pero supuse que por la forma en que la miraba a ella, debía tener un significado especial para ambos. El y Inoue-san.

A pesar de encontrarme herido, recostado en una de las muchas polvorientas rocas del lugar, y tratando de contener la hemorragia que la espada de Kurosaki había causado en mi abdomen durante su arranque de locura, pude ver aquello claramente.

_La despedida de dos amantes…_

Con esto, no quiero insinuar que Inoue-san y el cuarto espada tuviesen algún tipo de relación, es más, me atrevería a decir que apenas rallaba el borde de la formalidad. Pero vi algo, algo inusual en la muerte del arrancar… vi las lágrimas de Orihime.

Es cierto, que había pasado mucho tiempo con él, que había sido su captor y celador, pero eso no debería implicar nada. Cualquiera se sentiría aliviado de alejarse de aquel lugar desolado poblado de huecos, pero ella no…

Aunque lo más llamativo de todo fue la forma en que Ulquiorra se comportó al final, cuando ya aventuraba que la muerte era lo único que quedaba para él. Omitió todo a su alrededor, y se centró única y exclusivamente en ella, alzando su mano, como si por una vez en su vida quisiese alcanzarla.

Y le había preguntado si le tenía miedo… no pude ver la expresión de Inoue-san en aquel instante, pero supe enseguida que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Ella no le tenía miedo.

Tanto Kurosaki como yo, nos encontrábamos ajenos a la escena, en un vano intento de crear un ambiente mínimamente íntimo en aquella dolorosa y meramente romántica despedida. Era más que apreciable que nuestra amiga estaba desconsolada, y creo que incluso a día de hoy, pagaría por saber que cruzó por la cabeza zanahoria del shinigami al presenciar ese simbólico intercambio de palabras que solo esos dos comprendían.

Tras responderle, juro que atisbé un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de Ulquiorra, una sonrisa triste, porque conocía el final, pero alegre, al saber que a fin de cuentas, ella no le tenía miedo, supongo. Y fue en ese momento cuando Inoue trató de alcanzarle, demasiado tarde quizás, porque sus dedos solo llegaron a rozar cenizas deshaciéndose en el aire… y sin apartar la vista uno del otro, aquel hollow desapareció sin más, dejando atrás un inmenso vacío.

Poco después Orihime colapsó, y sus rodillas impactaron contra el suelo, temblaba, sabía que estaba llorando, pero trataba de ocultárnoslo, no quería que la viéramos triste, no quería que Kurosaki la viese llorar. Después de todo, habíamos ido hasta allí solo para rescatarla, para salvarla.

Ambos sabíamos que lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar a que se recuperara, no conocía lo profundo que podría haberle afectado la reciente muerte del arrancar, ni tampoco lo entendía. Conozco a esa chica desde que empezamos el instituto, y ni una sola vez la había visto triste, siempre se mostraba alegre y con una bonita sonrisa para todos, siempre tratando de animar, de ser empática… pero verla así, por la derrota de un enemigo… es algo que solo comprendí poco después de que Kurosaki se marchara para ayudar en la pelea contra el tirano Aizen.

Minutos después se sentó y miró el lugar donde antes se había encontrado erguido y mal herido Ulquiorra, y ahora solo había restos pulverizados que desaparecían con las corrientes de viento.

- Esto… Inoue, tu… ¿estás bien?

Ichigo habló nervioso, al parecer, y al igual que yo, no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación. Vaya si me sentí idiota al ponerme en el nivel de ese bruto shinigami, pero era la verdad.

Rápidamente, y como si la hubiésemos sacado de un sueño, se limpió el rastro salado que descendía por sus mejillas con los puños apretados, y se giró hacia los dos con la sonrisa más falsa y forzada que había visto nunca en mi vida. Pero a pesar de saber eso, me hizo sentir un poco mejor con solo verla.

- Claro Kurosaki-kun… no pasa nada. – Y se levantó limpiándose el polvo de su traje arrancar. – Yo… será mejor que cure a Ishida-kun.

Con paso calmo se dirigió hacia mí, y se acuclilló a mi lado, examinando mis heridas. Me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, esos que siempre irradiaban luz, calidez y alegría, ahora estaban fríos, vacíos, sin vida… Con solo verla, vi que trataba de pedirme perdón, perdón por el brazo cercenado a manos de Ulquiorra, perdón por haber desatado la furia de Kurosaki, perdón por traernos a todos hasta aquí para luchar por su vida.

Perdón por llorar la muerte del enemigo.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada… eso _todos_ lo teníamos claro, habíamos decidido por cuenta propia ir al Hueco Mundo, conscientes del riesgo que esto suponía para nuestras vidas, y así traerla de vuelta al mundo humano, con nosotros, con sus amigos.

Tanto Kurosaki, como Sado, Kuchiki-san o Abarai-san estábamos allí por la misma razón, y esa era salvar a Inoue Orihime de las garras del enemigo.

- Lo siento Ishida-kun… todo esto…

- No te preocupes Inoue-san, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie.

Traté de calmarla, no me animaba siquiera a imaginar cómo debía sentirse en ese preciso instante, y me obligué a pensar que su sonrisa falsa, tenía algo de cierta.

Después de llamar a sus pequeñas hadas mágicas, el escudo de curación se extendió encima de mí. La sensación de calidez y bienestar era reconfortante, así como sentir mitigarse el dolor levemente hasta casi desaparecer. Con calma, fue cerrando la herida de mi vientre, de la cual salía un reiatsu tremendamente denso, y después regeneró mi brazo. Algo impresionante.

Kurosaki solo observaba, sin saber del todo como actuar.

Supe enseguida que perder tiempo era lo que menos debíamos hacer en ese momento, así que cuando me sentí mejor animé a Inoue a curar a Ichigo. Él era de vital importancia en la batalla decisiva, tal vez ya lo necesitarían incluso.

- Inoue-san. – La interrumpí en su labor. – Yo ya me encuentro mucho mejor, sería más productivo si curases a Kurosaki y recuperases parte de su reiatsu.

- ¿Huuh? – Parecía sobresaltada, y de nuevo esa sonrisa postiza. – Pero Ishida-kun, tu aun no estas…

- Estoy bien. – Le aseguré. – Puedes continuar conmigo más tarde.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza al shinigami con pelo de naranja, que rápidamente se acercó a nosotros, y se sentó al lado de ella.

Estaba nervioso, todavía no encaraba las lágrimas de Orihime por Ulquiorra. – No hace falta que te esfuerces mucho, Inoue…

- No, está bien Kurosaki-kun. Es lo único que puedo hacer después de todo… - Y de nuevo, invocó el escudo curativo.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, los tres, sin saber que decir. Ichigo me interrogaba ocasionalmente con la mirada, pero yo tampoco entendía nada del sufrimiento de Inoue, y no me atrevía a pensar siquiera que quizás, y solo quizás, podría haber habido algo, entre el cuarto espada y nuestra amiga.

Pero la tristeza de ella, lo íntimo de su despedida, las palabras de Ulquiorra… todo parecía indicar la existencia de una estrecha relación.

Y vi en los ojos de Kurosaki, que a él también le daba miedo saber la verdad, después de todo él era el asesino de Ulquiorra, o al menos, su hollow interior lo era.

_Quien había provocado las lágrimas de Orihime._

Al parecer, el shinigami sustituto había decidido apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, puesto que le esperaba una ardua batalla por delante, y se levantó. – Está bien, Inoue. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias.

Ella no lo miró, él tampoco lo hizo, solo desapareció la luz anaranjada de sus hadas. - ¿Estás seguro Kurosaki-kun? Aun puedo…

- No te preocupes. – Añadió alzando una mano y mostrándole una cálida sonrisa de consuelo a la chica. – Ya estoy bien.

Kurosaki empezó a caminar, hacia el enorme agujero que había en la cúpula, ocasionado por el gran zero que había destrozado parte del cuerpo del arrancar, y por los ataques del mismo.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya. Tengo que buscar a Rukia y los demás, y ayudarles… - Después se giró por última vez antes de desaparecer. – Manteneos a salvo.

Y se lanzó al vacío como una estela negra. Desapareciendo en el firmamento del Hueco Mundo.

Allí me quedé, en la cúpula destrozada y en ruinas de Las Noches, el imponente castillo del reino hollow, ahora reducido a cenizas… suspiré, ella permanecía con aire ausente, mirando por donde Ichigo había desaparecido. No… donde Ulquiorra había muerto.

¿Cuánto significaba aquel arrancar para ella? ¿Qué tipo de relación los unía? Las dudas me carcomían, quería preguntárselo…

- Inoue-san… ¿Tu y Ulquiorra…? – Simplemente dejé la pregunta en el aire, no quería dar a entender nada, ni presuponer cosas que no eran, solo quería que ella confiara en mi lo suficiente como para explicármelo.

Y por primera vez un asomo de sonrisa risueña apareció en sus labios. – No hay mucho que contar, Ishida-kun. Él fue quien me trajo al Hueco Mundo y quien cuidó de mi cuando estaba aquí.

Ese era otro detalle que no había pasado por alto, la extrema preocupación que el espada parecía tener por ella.

Al principio de la batalla contra Kurosaki, ambos habían estado juntos en la sala previamente a la llegada de él, después aparecieron esas dos arrancars que atacaron a Inoue y a quienes Ichigo trataba de detener por todos los medios, algo que fue imposible por la férrea defensa del otro.

Y pensándolo desde un punto de vista objetivo, la táctica del cuarto era ni más ni menos, que una forma de protegerla a ella, porque de haber permitido que un iracundo y rabioso Ichigo, atacara a esas dos mujeres, Inoue habría salido herida.

Posteriormente, tras la aparición de Yammy, cuando este le preguntó si podía matar a Orihime, estoy seguro de que habría sido el mismo quien se hubiese encargado del décimo espada de no haber aparecido yo, Ulquiorra lo taladraba con sus ojos verdes.

Finalmente, en el momento en que Kurosaki usó su máscara hollow, la táctica inmediata del arrancar había sido huir del lugar y luchar en otro más alejado, de ella. Sabia del devastador poder de sus reiatsus, unos que aplastarían el propio de Inoue de verse liberados.

Y cuando había estado bien lejos de su alcance, de su vista, había liberado su espada, _Murciélago_, dispuesto a terminar de una vez con el shinigami. Como si le diese vergüenza mostrarse ante Inoue tal y como es realmente, como un monstruo.

Tal vez por eso le preguntó si le tenía miedo…

- Ulquiorra era quien me alimentaba, quien vigilaba que nada me sucediese. No hablábamos mucho, pero siempre me preguntaba muchas cosas sobre los humanos, el… trataba de entendernos.

Eso me dio otra visión sobre el hollow, era inteligente, mostraba curiosidad. _Justo ahora que empezaba a interesarme por tu gente… _Es lo que había dicho, mirando a Orihime.

Siempre viéndola a ella, durante el resto de la pelea en la cúpula de Las Noches, había estado observándola. Quería ver su reacción al asesinar a Kurosaki en sus narices, yo me atrevería a decir que intentaba demostrarle que Ichigo era débil, que no la podría proteger, no como él; incluso, que Ulquiorra estaba un poco celoso por la reacción de ella al verlo tras tanto tiempo encerrada. No es un secreto entre nosotros que Inoue parece sentir algo por ese cabeza hueca que no se da cuenta de nada, y al parecer, para el arrancar tampoco había sido difícil averiguarlo.

Tampoco le había quitado el ojo, cuando ese terrorífico hollow de pelo naranja había hecho acto de presencia, destrozándolo todo a su paso. Intentaba por todos los medios de mantener la pelea lo suficientemente alejada, y en el instante final, cuando el monstruo estaba dirigiendo un inmenso zero hacia Inoue y hacia mí, él nos había salvado.

Ulquiorra se había lanzado con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, conseguido parar el ataque, y devolver a Kurosaki a su forma humana, pero sacrificando por completo su reiatsu, y su vida, al invocar esa última lanza verdosa, que nos salvó a todos. A excepción de el mismo.

Me contenta pensar que me encontraba al lado de ella en ese entonces, porque estoy seguro que de haber dirigido ese zero rojizo exclusivamente hacia mí, ahora me encontraría pulverizado y disperso en el aire del desierto.

- El parecía preocuparse por ti…

- ¿En serio crees eso, Ishida-kun? – Un deje de nostalgia aparecía en sus ojos grises, yo solo asentí.

Y entonces me miró, y al parecer, adivinó lo que yo estaba pensando. – Quieres que te lo explique, ¿no es así?

Asentí otra vez, si Inoue estaba dispuesta a contarme la verdad, me encontraba gustoso de oírla. – Yo… intenté enseñarle a Ulquiorra lo que eran los sentimientos, el corazón. Pero él nunca lo entendía… decía que era imposible que algo así, algo que no pudiera ver, existiese.

- Le quieres.

Y no era una pregunta, cada vez estaba más seguro de los sentimientos que mi amiga parecía tener en referente al arrancar.

Pero era tan extraño… _hollow y humano_.

Orihime me miró sorprendida, pero no lo negó. – Yo pensé que sentía algo por Kurosaki-kun, pensé que él y yo podríamos… - Y se cortó, yo mismo conocía los impedimentos hacia esa relación, empezando por la presencia de Kuchiki-san. – Con Ulquiorra era distinto.

Decidí dejarla desahogarse, lo necesitaba. – Al principio le odiaba, por obligarme a venir aquí, por tener que renunciar a vosotros… _a mis amigos_. Pero se ofreció el mismo a cuidar de mí, evitaba que los otros espadas me hiciesen daño, me trataba bien… - Agarró la falda con ambas manos y apretó, arrugando la tela. – Cada vez venia más a mi habitación, incluso se echaba pequeñas siestas porque decía que era el único lugar donde no lo molestaban. – Otra vez elevó sus comisuras mirando el suelo.

Orihime ya se hallaba perdida en sus recuerdos. – Me preguntaba sobre mi mundo, sobre los humanos, sobre el corazón… Ulquiorra me enseñó la verdadera utilidad de mis poderes, me hizo fuerte.

Ahora tenía bien clara una cosa, ella había llegado a apreciarle de tal forma que sin saberlo ese cumulo de sentimientos había dado paso a algo parecido al amor. Tal vez una dependencia, pues parecía que él había sido su única compañía durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en Las Noches.

Quizás lo único que Ulquiorra podía _sentir_, era curiosidad y una extraña necesidad de protegerla, pero Inoue era mucho más susceptible a las pequeñas muestras de afecto y protección. Supongo que fue eso lo que la llevó a enamorarse de Kurosaki, el gran afán de el por protegernos a todos, por cuidarla. Pero durante esos momentos críticos en su vida, encerrada, sola, rodeada de monstruos… ese arrancar de piel pálida había sido su único anclaje a la vida.

- Tú… ¿no querías que muriera? – Estúpido. Pero era necesario preguntar.

Inoue abrió mucho los ojos. – Yo… realmente Ishida-kun, no quería que nadie saliese herido, menos muriera…

Por supuesto, Orihime era siempre amable, aunque se tratase del enemigo.

- Pero con él era diferente. – Pronuncié.

Ella no dijo nada más. Sabía que el corazón de mi amiga había estado dividido durante toda la pelea, una que desde el principio, suponía, debía ser inevitable. ¿Estaría bien animar a Kurosaki cuando luchaba contra Ulquiorra? ¿Defender al arrancar delante de su amigo?

Al final, el de pelo naranja había salido vencedor en esa discusión, Inoue lo había protegido de los ataques de Ulquiorra, había llorado desgarrada por su supuesta muerte, y había implorado su ayuda convirtiéndolo en un sanguinario vasto lorde.

- Inoue-san… tú, has sido capaz de regenerarme el brazo. – Empecé, verla tan alicaída me rompía el corazón, y una loca idea se estaba cociendo en mi cabeza. – Sin él habría sido incapaz de volver a usar el arco Quincy, y mi honor como tal habría quedado ensuciado.

- No es nada Ishida-kun, podía hacerlo. – Me contestó, ausente.

- Justo por esa misma razón… ¿Cuál es el límite de tu poder?

Yo y todos, pensábamos que la habilidad de Inoue se basaba en _curar_, nada más allá, pero ella me había dicho anteriormente que ahora conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su poder. Regenerar una extremidad del cuerpo estaba más allá de las posibilidades de curación conocidas, ¿entonces? ¿Qué era lo que podía llegar a hacer?

- Rechazo de los eventos. – Comentó sin emoción.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos, ciertamente perplejo. Si es lo que me imaginaba, con ese tipo de habilidad… - Inoue-san. – Pronuncié decidido. – Con tu poder, ¿crees que serias capaz de devolverle a la vida?

Ahora era ella la sorprendida, se quedó muda, mirándome con las pupilas dilatadas y lágrimas asomando al borde a punto de derramarse, apretaba con fuerza el agarre sobre su vestido blanco.

- Yo… no puedo hacer eso, Ishida-kun… después de todo lo que pasó Kurosaki-kun para, para…

Se detuvo cuando coloqué mi mano con cuidado sobre su hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón de consuelo. – Él lo entendería, así como yo lo hago, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?

- Yo, no lo sé…

- ¿Qué sentías exactamente por él? – Quería estar seguro de hasta qué punto la determinación de Orihime era capaz de llegar, de cuan férreos eran sus sentimientos por Ulquiorra.

Me miró con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. – Es todo tan confuso Ishida-kun… él era un hollow, como muchos contra los que yo he luchado antes, pero a la vez se veía tan humano…

El combate entre la mente de ella y su corazón parecía haber dado inicio. – Cuando le vi de esa forma… _como un monstruo_, me dio muchísimo miedo, y entonces mató a Kurosaki-kun… Ese no era el mismo Ulquiorra que me cuidaba, que venía a mi habitación para hablar. – Las lágrimas empezaron a descender lentas por sus mejillas. – Pero al final… cuando nos salvó, cuando empezó a desaparecer… me di cuenta de que fuese de la forma que fuera, no quería que lo hiciese. No quería perderlo.

Me mantuve en silencio unos segundos más, analizando las últimas palabras de aquella chica desolada que se encontraba arrodillada delante de mí, y que tan poco se parecía a la Inoue a la que todos estábamos acostumbrados a ver, me acababa de confesar. Podía asegurar que una parte muy importante de ella había desaparecido junto al cuerpo de Ulquiorra.

- Me has dicho que tu verdadero poder es rechazar los eventos, si rechazaras el hecho de que el haya muerto… - Intenté convencerla, sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella, y si no me equivocaba, el arrancar estaría más que agradecido de verla de nuevo.

_Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde._

- Pero yo nunca he intentado algo así…

- ¡Y a qué esperas! – Le increpé con un poco más de rudeza de tal vez, la conveniente. Posicioné mis manos en cada uno de sus hombros, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. – Inoue… hace años que te conozco. Siempre has sido una chica alegre, simpática y cariñosa, pero todo eso parece haber desaparecido con el… y no me perdonaría jamás el no haber intentado, al menos, que recuperaras esa vitalidad.

- Pero Ishida-kun…

- Si él te hacia feliz, ve por esa felicidad entonces.

- Yo… no sé qué decir.

Parecía confusa. – No hay nada que debas decir.

Agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. – Es un hollow.

- No importa.

- Un arrancar al servicio de Aizen. – Negué con la cabeza, desestimando su última alegación. – Es el enemigo…

- Ese espada protegía Las Noches, su único enemigo parecía ser Kurosaki. De no haberme interpuesto entre tú y el, seguramente ni hubiese reparado en mi presencia… - Sonreí tristemente. – Creí que trataba de hacerte daño, pero ahora veo… que solo iba a llevarte de vuelta con él.

Había perdido mi brazo por pura tozudez, aunque me excusaba el inmenso agujero que Ichigo había tenido en el pecho por ese entonces, los gritos de Inoue y la terrorífica presencia de un Ulquiorra revestido de negro. Mi ataque a él, había sido un vano intento de distracción, para dejarla a ella, curar las aparentemente mortales heridas de nuestro amigo.

Moví los dedos con cuidado, aun me sentía extraño… al menos, había podido recuperarlo.

- Si lo hago… es decir, si consigo que vuelva… seré considerada una traidora por todos. – Se levantó decidida, apretando fuertemente los puños, como si no le importara.

- No se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto, Inoue-san.

Y esta vez su sonrisa era sincera, enorme, y perlada de saladas lágrimas. – Gracias, Ishida-kun.

Volteó, y con paso calmo se posicionó en el punto exacto en que Ulquiorra había entonado sus últimas palabras. Se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió un puñado del polvo negruzco, dejando que se escurriera fino entre sus dedos hasta depositarse en el suelo.

- Sōten Kisshun. – Susurró bajito, extendiendo ambas palmas. Y al instante apareció un gigantesco escudo amarillento, irradiando un sereno reiatsu.

Yo me limité a esperar… mientras vaticinaba sobre esa clase de poder, que profanaba incluso los terrenos de Dios, ¿Qué se suponía que era Orihime entonces?…

Los minutos pasaban, las lágrimas se agolpaban en su barbilla cayendo incesantes, temblaba presa de la desesperación.

La espera me resultaba agónica hasta a mí. Quizás había sido tonto pensar que podría lograr algo así, regresar a un hollow de la muerte… ¿era eso posible? Al parecer no…

Ahora me sentía como un tremendo imbécil por darle falsas esperanzas, por hacerla llorar de nuevo, por haber henchido su corazón de una alegría que se esfumaba por segundos… como los que pasaban sin que nada sucediera.

Solo, el silencio y la calma reinantes en el gran palacio derruido.

_Y entre todo el polvo… un pequeño remolino negruzco comenzó a tomar forma…_

…

**Fin.** Y hasta aquí la primera parte de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. No creo que quedara tan mal, lo leí demasiadas veces y decidí dejarlo así jeje. Nunca había escrito algo en primera persona y pensé en intentarlo con este Ulquihime, no podía ser Ulquiorra el narrador, puesto que no aparece en toda la primera parte xP, ni Ichigo, ya que él no está presente en el final y se va a pelear con Aizen, por lo que dejaría el fic incompleto, así que me quedaban Inoue o Ishida, opté por este último, ya que creo que da una visión más objetiva de la situación, y gracias a su narración vamos entendiendo poco a poco lo que Orihime parece sentir por el arrancar que ha sido su captor y celador durante todo ese tiempo. Uryu además, es un buen amigo, y aunque sabía que Ulquiorra era un enemigo en potencia, ver tan hundida a su amiga lo ayudaría a decidir qué era lo mejor para ella, y eso era animarla a intentar resucitar al espada con sus poderes. Después de todo, como él dice, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? (Por eso titulé a este capitulo como _Hope_, Esperanza). Este personaje me vino muy bien para dar esa situación, en el manga el admite que no es capaz de negarle nada si ella se lo pidiera en ese momento (como cuando le dijo que la llevara a la cima de la cúpula porque quería ver la pelea entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra), así que tampoco le negaría algo que la haría feliz, y devolverle la vida a Ulquiorra, después de tan injusta muerte (pues todos estamos desacuerdo en que un gran personaje como él no debía morir de esa forma), era una buena forma de lograrlo. Todos vimos cómo se comportó Orihime al final, cuando el arrancar estaba desapareciendo… a mí me partió el corazón personalmente, lloré como una magdalena jaja, así que aquí he intentado arreglarlo xD.

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de Tite Kubo. De ser mía hubiese dejado a Ulquiorra con Orihime jeje.**

**Advertencia: si no has visto o leído la serie, o bien no la has terminado, no leas este fic, contiene spoilers. **

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Bleach, y tal vez el último ya que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba hacer algo sobre esta pareja que me enganchó desde el primer momento en que Ulquiorra apareció en la serie. Será un two-shot, es decir, que _solo_ constará de dos capítulos, (así que termina aquí) hice este fic con la intención de explicar que fue lo que posiblemente y pienso que podría haber ocurrido justo después de la trágica muerte de Ulquiorra en la cúpula de Las Noches, cuando Ichigo ya se ha ido a pelear contra Aizen. Puesto que tanto Inoue como Ishida no vuelven a aparecer hasta que la batalla no termina del todo, y es un lapso de tiempo bastante grande, en el que podrían haber ocurrido muchas cosas. He aquí mi versión de los hechos, por supuesto es un fic Ulquihime ;P.

En esta segunda parte sin embargo, Ishida deja de ser el narrador, y pasa a tercera persona, necesitaba hacerlo de esta forma, porque de todas formas el Quincy tendrá más bien poco protagonismo en este último capítulo jeje.

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, un agradecimiento especial a las personas que comentaron mis otros fics, espero que disfruten de este, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión. Espero que sea de su agrado, y este a la altura jeje.

* * *

**Nothing but the heart**

**Capítulo 2: Impossible**

* * *

…

_Envidiamos porque tenemos corazón, _

_devoramos porque tenemos corazón, _

_arrebatamos porque tenemos corazón, _

_nos recreamos en la frivolidad porque tenemos corazón, _

_menospreciamos porque tenemos corazón, _

_sentimos ira porque tenemos corazón…_

_Por tener un corazón... Te quiero toda para mí._

…

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que hay allí? No hay nada…_

La oscuridad envolvía todo a su alrededor, se encontraba en un lugar donde no habitaba la luz, no sabía que era, no entendía su existencia ni como había llegado a ese sitio envuelto en negros sedimentos. Las criaturas a su alrededor eran todas de un ébano puro, mientras que él era blanco…

Sus ojos eran todo lo que tenía, era diferente, era despreciado… y aunque todos ellos terminaron por desaparecer bajo sus garras, no sentía nada, no había nada que lo moviese, que lo ayudase a entender… solo un inmenso vacío.

No podía escuchar nada, no podía morder nada, no podía oler nada, no podía sentir nada de lo que tocaba, no podía descansar, no tenía compañeros… caminaba solo.

Las cosas que se reflejaban en sus ojos no tenían sentido, y las que no podía ver, no existían. Había resuelto que esa era una verdad ineludible, hasta que llegó a aquel lugar.

La primera vez que sus ojos quedaban prendidos en algo. El lugar donde se originaban todas esas estructuras similares a árboles que poblaban el inmenso desierto, sin color, sonido o esencia, que no interactuaban con nada… era la existencia más parecida al vacío que jamás viera.

_Era hermoso._

Hundió su cuerpo en aquel abismo nihilista, golpeándose con las puntas afiladas, arrancando parte de su dura y gruesa mascara blanca, y se fundió con él, se perdió durante un tiempo eterno, se dejó llevar… todo desaparecía. Y fue en ese momento cuando encontró aquello por lo que tal vez tanto tiempo había estado caminando sin rumbo, _felicidad_. Plena y mera felicidad.

Si en aquel mundo existía algo semejante a la felicidad, debía parecerse mucho a esa nada sin límite. El nihilismo implica no creer en nada, no tener nada, nada que poseer, nada que perder, ¿no era eso la felicidad?

Entonces, no hay nada.

Nada en ti… ni en mí.

Así había sido siempre, solitario, sin emociones, sin pertenencias, sin un sentido exacto para justificar su vacía existencia. Siempre… hasta que su mundo monocromático se inundó de colores, de fragancias, de texturas, de extraños sentimientos a los que no sabía nombrar.

Siempre, hasta que ella llegó…

¿Qué es el corazón? Sus ojos, que eran capaces de verlo todo, de los que nada podía escapar, no podían hacerlo.

_No puedo verlo, no puede existir. _

_Si abro tu pecho, ¿lo podré ver? Si rompo tu cráneo, ¿estará ahí?_

Oscuridad era todo lo que había para él, estaba solo… en aquel mundo infundado en blanco y negro. Caminaba sin rumbo, perdido, sin sentido, hasta que apareció una titilante luz, no estaba solo, había alguien más. _Ella_.

Aunque no pertenecía a ese lugar, aunque no debería estar allí, permanecía esperando… Si tan solo pudiese acercarse, aun si solo fuese un poco, si tan solo pudiese tocarla, si pudiera encontrarla, ¿Qué pasaría si la alcanzaba…?

¿Podría estar junto a ella? Tal vez no… _Ella no le temía._

Si pudiese hablar… diría su nombre. ¿Por qué sentía tanta desesperación desgarrándole el pecho?

Extendía su mano pero era incapaz de alcanzarla, ella estaba de espaldas, cada vez más lejos, no podía hablar, por más que lo intentase, ella no lo escucharía.

_Solo ahora recuerdo, porque para alguien como yo es tan importante, porque la necesito tanto… quizás es porque a su lado, este mundo vacío, sin sentido, empieza a cambiar… _

_Y se llena de colores._

- Orihime…

Todo a su alrededor era borroso, veía negro, blanco, toda una gama de grises, estaba frio, pero sentía un indescriptible calor navegando por su cuerpo, como una corriente de lava…

_Fuego_… no, era una hermosa cascada anaranjada que se zarandeaba con el viento, quería saber que era, a quien pertenecía, quería verla…

Y se topó con dos gemas grisáceas que lo observaban expectantes.

Podía notar el rostro humedecido, gotas saladas deslizándose por su pálida piel, esa persona, la que estaba a su lado, estaba llorando sobre el…

- Ulquiorra… - La escuchó decir. _Su nombre…_

Era ella, era imposible que confundiese su melodiosa voz. – Mujer…

Ahora lo veía todo claro. Estaban en el mismo lugar que antes, el ultimo que habían visto sus ojos, la cúpula del palacio hollow, Las Noches, completamente destrozada, arrasada y en ruinas. La luna perpetua, creciente de Hueco Mundo iluminándolos con su luz ahogada y blanca, y el espeso cielo negro sobre sus cabezas.

Permanecía tumbado en el suelo, sintiendo las pequeñas corrientes de aire golpeando su cuerpo, junto con la arena del desierto y su cálido reiatsu cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella estaba a su lado, arrodillada, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Su precioso cabello, era lo que había confundido con llamaradas de fuego, y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, eran las perlas grises de su sueño. Aquella mujer… Orihime Inoue. ¿Qué había hecho?

Se medió incorporó ayudándose con los brazos, pero se detuvo por una intensa punzada que lo sobrevino, desgarradores recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, un aterrador hollow de pelo naranja, piel blanca y ropajes negros… una mortífera espada revestida de oscuridad, una explosión roja, _dolor_… y sus gritos.

Recordaba su mano tratando de alcanzarla, se desvanecía, ¡pero quería tocarla! Quería sentirla… y ella también lo hacía.

No le temía, no le tenía miedo, sus lágrimas caían por el… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Qué era, aquella calidez que inundaba su pecho en aquel preciso momento, cuando ella también trató de tocarle?

_¿Es el corazón?_

Y todo acabó.

Él había muerto. Sus cenizas se esparcieron por el desierto, y lo último que había visto, habían sido sus ojos plateados, tristes, desconsolados, sin la luz que lo había cautivado. Sus finos dedos escurriéndose entre el polvo de lo que una vez fue su cuerpo…

¿Entonces? ¿Era ese otro sueño? No podía estar vivo… ¿pero porque sentía que estaba de vuelta? Y por una vez, a pesar de ver con claridad todo a su alrededor, no fue capaz de entender nada.

- Ulquiorra… estas bien. – _¿Lo estaba?_ La veía mover la boca, sus palabras salían al compás del movimiento de su perfecta mandíbula.

Estaba allí, no había duda alguna.

- Estoy muerto. – Afirmó convencido, se sentía extraño poder volver a hablar después de encontrarse indispuesto a hacerlo durante tanto tiempo, la garganta le sabia rasposa.

Sus esmeraldas, impertérritas no se apartaban de ella, tratando de encontrar una razón, un motivo, por el cual se encontrara vivo, al parecer, e intuía muy dentro de sí, que ella conocía la respuesta.

- No… - Negó despacio, y con una pequeña sonrisa. – Estas vivo, Ulquiorra. Estas vivo. – Repitió como dar más fuerza a la frase.

- Es imposible, yo… ese shinigami… - Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, le dolía y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

¡¿Cómo era posible que permaneciera con vida?! El recordaba claramente como… como había desaparecido.

Orihime asintió y otra escurridiza lágrima se precipitó al vacío. – Tú desapareciste, es cierto. – Confundido, regresó a verla de nuevo, la pelirroja había sido incapaz de separar sus ojos de él.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Yo rechacé tu muerte… Ulquiorra. – Dijo despacio.

El arrancar abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, estaba sorprendido, impresionado, ¿Por qué haría ella algo así? ¿Por qué sacrificaría su energía para revivir a un enemigo? Y de nuevo esa cálida sensación en su costado izquierdo lo invadió entero, la misma que había sentido en sus últimos instantes de vida.

Se tocó el pecho repentinamente, allí donde residía su tatuaje del número cuatro, en su corazón… latía… _Estaba vivo_.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir la observó detenidamente sonreír. – Estoy vivo… - La chica asintió, presa de una abrumadora felicidad.

_¡¿Qué clase de jodida victoria es esta?!_

El grito del shinigami se coló por sus oídos, ese chico no había considerado justa su pelea, ni tampoco su derrota, no había querido acabar con el…

La miró de forma acusadora, frunciendo el ceño y disipando toda sensación de gratitud, algo muy dentro de él se rompió, se sentía traicionado. - ¿Te dijo el que lo hicieses? ¿Me trajiste de vuelta porque él quiso?

Aquel bastardo shinigami con poderes de hollow, quien lo había derrotado, quien no había querido esa victoria injusta para sí, ¿le había pedido a la mujer que lo reviviera para terminar la pelea? ¿Tan ensuciado consideraba su honor? La ira fluía a borbotones por sus venas, ella solo lo había hecho porque el hombre en el que confiaba, el hombre al que quería, Kurosaki Ichigo, se lo había pedido.

Tenía ganas de volver a desaparecer y un dolor insoportable lo invadió, ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué sufría si no tenía ninguna herida visible?... ¿Era eso de lo que hablaba la mujer?

_Le dolía el corazón…_

- ¿Qué…? Ulquiorra yo…

- ¿Te dijo el shinigami que lo hicieses, para terminar nuestra pelea? – Escupió las palabras como si de veneno se tratase, no se sentía con ganas de verla a los ojos.

Inoue se mostraba confundida, abrió mucho la boca tratando de decir algo. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es así! Yo solo… - Se desesperó.

Ulquiorra la ignoró y alzó la mirada, quería verlo a los ojos, quería acabar con todo, abrirle un nuevo agujero, o mejor, separarle la cabeza de los hombros de una vez. Pero no lo vio… ¿Dónde…?

- Inoue-san te devolvió la vida porque ella quiso hacerlo.

Una tercera voz que nada tenía que ver con la de la persona a quien buscaba feroz, irrumpió su línea de pensamientos. Era el Quincy, el chico moreno y con gafas, de ropaje blanco y que usaba un arco.

Estaba parado, a cierta distancia de ambos y con gesto serio. El ceño fruncido bajo sus gafas, y totalmente erguido, los puños apretados y estos temblando. ¿Todavía le tenía miedo? ¿Que seguía haciendo allí?

Miró detrás de él y a todos lados, no había rastro del shinigami de pelo naranja, ¿de verdad él no había tenido nada que ver? Sintió como poco a poco esa sensación que lo ahogaba desaparecía junto a su malestar, y retornó su atención a la chica que seguía arrodillada en el suelo a su lado, sin moverse.

- ¿Es eso cierto, mujer? – El permanecía sentado, necesitaba su respuesta.

La chica asintió cohibida. – Eso es lo que trataba de decirte, yo…

- ¿Por qué? - _¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué devolverme a la vida cuando soy un peligro para tus amigos?_

- Yo… - Y por primera vez desvió la mirada de él.

- Soy tu enemigo, mujer.

_¡No es verdad!_

- He intentado matar a tus amigos.

- Ulquiorra…

- Explícate. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

_¡Porque te quiero!_

- Porque sentí que debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo… - No podía confesarle lo que sentía así como así, conocía al arrancar, él no la creería, la trataría de estúpida por decirle que sentía algo por él.

El moreno bufó, asimilando el cumulo de sensaciones que llegaban de golpe a él. – Eres estúpida, mujer.

Orihime se quedó estática en su lugar. – No debiste de hacerlo. – Se palpó el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás, y tocando su máscara arrancar, seguía siendo un hollow…

Suspiró y descendió la mano con cuidado. Él era un hollow, y ella humana, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

- Te lo debía. – Dijo sin más.

Él estuvo a punto de soltar una cínica sonrisa, pero se contuvo, manteniendo invariable su melancólica expresión, ¿Qué se lo debía?

- Te obligué a venir a Hueco Mundo, a separarte de tus amigos y olvidarte de tu mundo, te manipulé para que dejaras atrás toda esperanza de volver. – Enumeró sin más.

Ishida contuvo las ganas de golpearle, su amiga había pasado por todo aquello y aun así quería a ese espada, ¿Por qué?

La joven asentía despacio. – Aun así, nunca me trataste mal. Me alimentaste, me protegiste de los otros arrancar, me ayudaste a crecer Ulquiorra… - Lentamente colocó una de sus manos en el pecho desnudo de él, sobre el cuatro, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso al chico solo con el contacto. – Y te llevaste mi corazón.

Sus esmeraldas se abrieron sorprendidas, ¿su corazón? ¿Él se había llevado… su corazón? ¿Inoue Orihime se le estaba declarando?

Recordó su mano extendida, sus dedos tratando de alcanzar el polvo en el que se estaba convirtiendo, recordó como había ansiado tocarla, despedirse, decirle que la entendía, que había comprendido todo aquello de lo que le hablaba. Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

_Él si tenía un corazón._

- Mujer… - Calmadamente ascendió su mano de uñas negras y agarró un largo mechón de cabello anaranjado, y subió despacio, hasta rozar la piel de su mejilla.

Orihime cogió con su otra mano la que estaba en su rostro, y la apretó contra ella, su tacto era frio y duro, pero tierno y amable. Después se la llevó al pecho, y la posicionó allí, sin apartar la suya propia del de Ulquiorra, haciendo que el sintiese el latir de su propio corazón al tenerlo tan cerca. Ambos latidos estaban sincronizados.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Ulquiorra? El corazón si existe, no se puede ver ni tocar, solo sentirlo, aquí dentro. – Decía suavemente, y presionó su mano. – Es lo que nos mueve a ser de cierta forma, a comportarnos de una manera con las personas, guía nuestros impulsos, y nuestros sentimientos…

El tragó saliva pesadamente. – Lo entiendo. – Vocalizó entrecortado, le faltaba el aire, ¡existía! ¡Era cierto! Porque aquello que estaba sintiendo, esa sensación, ¿Cómo la describía? No la podía ver, no la podía tocar, pero existía… ¿era eso, su propio corazón?

_Lo que se refleja en mis ojos no tiene sentido, y lo que no se refleja en ellos no existe. _Pero solo podía verla a ella, sus cabellos cobrizos, sus hermosos ojos grises, su radiante sonrisa…

El solo era un hueco, solitario, desprovisto de sentimientos, sin nada, sin razones para su existencia, en un mundo vacío… ¿Qué tenía aquella humana de especial, que había trastocado hasta sus creencias? ¿Quién era realmente Inoue Orihime?

La miró de nuevo, era tan hermosa… mucho más que aquel conjunto de árboles translucidos que emulaban su propio vacío, uno que ahora estaba lleno, mucho más que cualquier cosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás. Era preciosa.

Movió la mano que tenía en su pecho, y delineó su figura muy despacio, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, era tan perfecta… su presencia le embriagaba. Aquella mujer maravillosa, aquella simple humana con poderes similares a los de un dios, le había devuelto la vida, le había dado un sentido a su existencia y provisto de un corazón…

Descendió por la cintura, y se quedó en las caderas, con cuidado presionó un poco para hacer que quedara encima de él, sentada a horcajadas sobre su propia cintura, encima de los pantalones blancos raídos del uniforme arrancar que ella también vestía. Poseía una gran fuerza a pesar de su delgada complexión y no le fue difícil lograrlo, la chica tampoco se opuso.

Subió con algo más de prisa la misma mano hasta su mandíbula, puesto que la otra la usaba para apoyarse en el suelo y mantenerse sentado, y la obligó a descender el rostro. Orihime se acomodó sobre el chico y colocó sus dos manos tras el cuello de Ulquiorra, acariciándole el negro cabello que se caía en su nuca, tras la máscara de hueso. Con una delineó las líneas verdes que surcaban su pálido rostro cual lágrimas, y sus dedos quedaron suspendidos en el borde de sus labios negros.

- Mujer… - Susurró contra sus labios, los alientos de ambos entremezclándose por la cercanía de sus rostros. - ¿Qué es esto que… siento?

- Nada más que el corazón. Ulquiorra. – Le dijo bajito, y viéndolo con ternura, por fin aquel hombre había comprendido lo que trató de explicarle por tanto tiempo, había aceptado sus sentimientos.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, la acercó un poco más, quería terminar de confirmarlo, quería experimentarlo de verdad. Y en un lento movimiento, unió sus labios a los de ella, superficialmente. La besó.

Y en aquel momento todo explotó, sintió como si un millón de fuegos artificiales hubiesen estallado en su interior, como si la lava de un volcán cubriera su cuerpo entero, como si cientos de pétalos de rosas lo acariciaran… movió su labio inferior contra el superior de la chica, manteniendo sus bocas juntas unos segundos más. Era increíble.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver nada, solo sentir… mordió el labio inferior de la chica y besó su comisura. Rozó levemente con la nariz la menuda de ella, y presionó sus labios en la mandíbula, sus mejillas, su redonda barbilla, descendió hasta el borde de la cara. Orihime abrió los labios para emitir un pequeño suspiro mientras el moreno dejaba un camino de castos besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula, sus uñas negras asiéndose a la cintura, delineando el hueso de la cadera. Resoplando bajo, y volviendo a subir, hasta unir sus labios de nuevo con cuidado.

Rápido rompió el contacto, había sido breve pero intenso, muy intenso. Yo ni había más Kurosaki-kun, no más Aizen-sama, ni shinigamis, ni hollows, humanos o espadas, aquello se reducía simplemente a dos almas, de mundos tan distintos…

Unió sus frentes y cerró los ojos, ¿significaba eso que también la quería, que la amaba? Ulquiorra sabía que estaría dispuesto a entregar su nueva vida, por salvar la de ella, otra vez, que se cruzaría delante de mil zeros rojos con tal de que ninguno la golpeara, quería protegerla durante el resto de sus días… quería amar a esa mujer, quería que fuese solamente suya.

_Pero era imposible._

Él ya estaba muerto, era un alma eterna, un alma maldita, un hollow, con un hueco en el pecho allí donde una vez estuvo su corazón, representante de su oscura naturaleza. Y ella… era una humana, poderosa, pura, maravillosa, y estaba viva, Orihime envejecería y terminaría muriendo. ¿Qué sería de ellos entonces?

Ella caminaba en la luz, y él se arrastraba en la oscuridad, sus realidades eran incompatibles. No podía hacerla cargar con él, con sus sombras y sus faltas, y él tampoco podía hacerlo con ella, era demasiado brillante, no podía tolerar una luminosidad como la suya o acabaría destruido, de hecho, el destino ya se había encargado de demostrárselo una vez.

De nuevo, la besó con ternura, como si fuese una flor preciosa que solo se pudiese ver, no tener, y sus actos gentiles la hicieron conmoverse. Inoue le acarició las mejillas sin entender porque se detenía y la separaba de su lado, el detuvo sus manos y las apartó de si con cuidado, no quería lastimarla más.

Con la cabeza gacha se incorporó, posicionando ambos pies firmes en el suelo polvoriento, todavía llevaba las botas negras de los arrancar, y su pantalón blanco del hakama algo roto y sucio por los bajos, sin embargo no había nada que cubriese su torso níveo, herido y delgado, dejando a la vista el cuatro que representaba su posición otorgada por Aizen dentro de los espadas, y el agujero hollow que marcaba su naturaleza. Orihime hizo lo propio.

- Ulquiorra que… - Trató de cuestionarle, no entendía el repentino cambio del chico. Intentó acercarse, pero él no la dejó. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Profirió bajito.

- Mujer, es imposible. – No vario su expresión, pero se podía apreciar la curvatura de sus labios mucho más inclinada de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué es imposible? – El alma se le calló a los pies, ¿la acababa de besar y ahora la rechazaba de nuevo?

Ulquiorra la vio impasible, como si lo que le preguntara fuera de lo más evidente. – Soy un hollow, un espada al servicio de Aizen-sama, soy tu enemigo, y tú eres el mío.

El llanto de Orihime empezó a fluir de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello? ¿No se suponía que le había confesado lo que sentía por él? ¿No había correspondido Ulquiorra a esos sentimientos?

- ¿Piensas volver entonces con Aizen? Lucharas con nosotros… - La voz del Quincy se escuchó de nuevo, furiosa.

- Ishida-kun…

Se había mantenido al margen y lo suficientemente separado como para darles un margen de espacio a la pareja, pero las últimas declaraciones del arrancar habían dejado muy clara su posición, y se vio en necesidad de intervenir.

Los ojos felinos del otro lo observaron impertérritos. – No. – Pronunció sin más, dejando clara su negativa y sorprendiendo al chico. – Ya no le debo nada a Aizen-sama, mi deuda es ahora con Inoue Orihime.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso entonces? ¿Por qué me has apartado Ulquiorra?

Y fue entonces cuando Uryu vio la verdadera desesperación en las gemas verdosas de la criatura, la desolación… y comprendió lo que trataba de explicarle a su amiga.

El arrancar no pronunció palabra. – Inoue-san… - Trató de advertirla el Quincy, sin resultado alguno.

- No entiendo porque haces esto…

- No puedes llevarme contigo, Orihime.

Su nombre. La acababa de llamar por su nombre. Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle presa de las convulsiones. Sabía que no podía llevarlo con ella, sus amigos no lo verían bien, la Sociedad de Almas no lo permitiría, y sería una amenaza constante, ese no era el mundo de Ulquiorra. Pero no podía dejar de intentarlo, no quería volver a perderlo, no tan pronto.

- Si no puedo llevarte conmigo… – Continuó desesperada. – Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Ishida abrió la boca rápidamente para replicar, pero el espada fue mucho más rápido y lo cortó. – No.

- ¿Por qué?

El no dijo nada, se quedó callado viendo más allá de la mujer delante de él, a través del vasto desierto de Hueco Mundo. El nerviosismo de Orihime aumentaba por momentos.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

La miró de nuevo, de forma intimidatoria. – Porque entonces destruirías todo mi mundo, eres demasiado brillante. Y tampoco puedo permitir que la luz que hay en ti, acabe consumida por un lugar como este…

Sorprendida, separó los labios para hablar, para contestarle, pero de pronto, su mano acarició su mejilla, impidiendo que palabra alguna saliera. – Si hubiera sido posible, habría elegido pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, mujer.

- Ulquiorra… - Él la apartó de nuevo, pero esta vez la chica fue más rápida, y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

El espada no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente cedió. Con una de sus manos acarició el anaranjado cabello de la muchacha, dejando reposar su afilada barbilla en la frente de ella.

Inoue colocó ambas manos en el pecho blanco del arrancar, delineando su hueco en la base del cuello, el contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. Estaba ardiendo.

- Esta bien… - Dijo por fin, aceptando lo inevitable. – Pero prométeme que volveré a verte, Ulquiorra. Prométemelo.

- No puedo hacer tal cosa. – Soltó junto con el aire que sus pulmones había estado conteniendo exhaustos.

Las lágrimas de ella se precipitaron de nuevo, ¿Por qué debían separarse? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien como él?

- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Qué me queda, Ulquiorra? – Lloró desconsolada, aferrándose a su espalda, no quería apartarse de su lado por nada del mundo.

El la dejó desahogarse un poco más, y cuando sus sollozos empezaron a cesar, la apartó lo suficiente como para que lo viese a los ojos. Con una ternura desconocida en él, le limpió las lágrimas de resbalaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas, e hizo un amago de sonrisa, la primera tal vez, durante toda su existencia como hollow.

- Nada más que el corazón. – La citó.

Sus perlas grises se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendida, impresionada, sin palabras, embriagada de una rebosante felicidad que aplacaba la tristeza del momento. Ulquiorra no solo había recordado sus palabras, era el significado de estas, y lo que acababa de decir, lo que era realmente importante. Con esas cinco palabras acababa de reconocer la existencia del corazón, del vínculo entre ambos, de los sentimientos que los unían, de su amor.

La besó en la frente, y se deshizo de sus brazos, dando dos pasos hacia atrás para salvaguardar la distancia.

Con rapidez volteó hacia el Quincy, que se mantenía muy quieto observando todo lo acontecido. – Llévatela de aquí, lejos de Hueco Mundo.

No le gustaba nada recibir órdenes de cualquier hollow, menos un espada reclutado por Aizen, pero la situación no daba para replicas. Ishida asintió.

- Claro. Vámonos Inoue-san. – Pronunció con vacilación, no se veía capaz de sacar a la muchacha de allí si ella se oponía.

- Pero Ulquiorra…

- Debes irte. – La cortó. – Ya no hay nada que te retenga aquí.

_Estas tu…_

- Vuelve a tu mundo, mujer. Regresa con los amigos que tanto añoraste.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que sería inútil hacer un amago de volver a acercarse pues la apartaría de nuevo. Con paso lento, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, y cuando ya estuvo a su lado volteó una última vez, observando al chico pálido de ojos verdes.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Ulquiorra.

_Por hacerme fuerte, por enseñarme a usar mis verdaderos poderes, por permitirme crecer junto a ti._

_Dejo mi corazón aquí, contigo…_

Memorizó en su cabeza una última vez la figura esbelta de arrancar. El rostro pálido y anguloso, el cabello largo y desmechado, azabache y desordenado, el casco blanco de hueso sobre el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, sus ojos grandes, inexpresivos, de felinas pupilas y del color esmeralda más vivo y precioso que había visto nunca, seguidos de dos eternas lagrimas verdes que surcaban sus mejillas, la expresión inmutable, melancólica… El agujero hollow, abierto en la base del cuello, seguido de una angulosa clavícula, el torso delgado y fuerte, el pecho marcado por su posición como cuarta espada, el abdomen definido y níveo, los brazos finos y musculosos, terminados en duras manos de finos dedos revestidos en uñas negras… su blanco e impoluto uniforme arrancar, y la espada de mango verdoso sujeta al cinto negro.

Ulquiorra Cifer… aquel ángel caído que le había robado el corazón.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar, a alejarse de él.

- ¿Estas… estas bien, Inoue-san? – Uryu por fin había decidido hablar, tras llevar varios metros andados.

La chica permanecía muy callada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro cabizbajo.

_Nada más que el corazón…_

- Si, está bien Ishida-kun. No te preocupes por mí.

Y siguió caminando decidida, dejando atrás al hombre a quien había decidió entregar su corazón, con la esperanza puesta, en que sabría cuidar de él…

En la distancia, Ulquiorra se mantuvo muy quieto, viéndola disminuir de tamaño conforme se alejaba cada vez más, pero debía dejarla ir… era increíble, como en tan poco tiempo, aquella mujer había trastocado todo su mundo, e incluso albergaba sentimientos de esos que los humanos hablaban, ahora sabía que eran ciertos y puros. Los sentía latir en su pecho.

Justo cuando ella no fue más que una mota de polvo en el desierto, el extendió su mano de nuevo en su dirección, tratando de alcanzarla, por supuesto, Inoue no podía verlo, menos corresponder a su gesto. Pero no se sintió desesperado por no haber sido capaz de tocarla como la última vez, no. Ahora tenía claro, que era lo que había dentro en aquella palma extendida en dirección a la pelirroja.

Recogió sus dedos en un puño, y flexionó el codo, dejando la mano que antes había alzado al horizonte, a la altura de su cuello. La observó detenidamente con sus ojos verdes, y abrió los dedos con premura y cuidado, sonriendo para sí al ver lo que brillaba dentro.

Lo tenía consigo, se lo había dejado únicamente a él, para que lo protegiese, para que lo cuidara.

Sabia, que cada vez que extendiera su mano en su búsqueda, ella estaría ahí, para cogerla entre las suyas, porque al igual que aquella mujer le había entregado el suyo, él también había dejado su propio corazón entre sus brazos.

- Gracias… Orihime… - Y sus susurros navegaron con el viento y la arena, perdiéndose en la eterna noche del desierto, coronada por una luna blanca, creciente e inmutable, como ahora, lo eran sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por aquella maravillosa mujer…

…

_Por fin he encontrado una razón por la que estoy aquí… _

_Quiero protegerla. _

_Y esa, es razón suficiente para continuar existiendo…_

…

**Fin.** Y aquí termina este fic, espero que les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me agradó como quedó. La despedida debía ser así, uno no podía quedarse con el otro, y de esta forma Orihime seguiría con su vida, tal y como sigue el manga, pero sabiendo que Ulquiorra estaba vivo de nuevo, y que por fin le había podido dar su corazón, así que realmente no he alterado ningún hecho, ni dicho nada que no apareciese en la creación de Tite, solo intentado completar un momento que nunca se contó. Actualmente en el manga, en esta nueva saga de la guerra Quincy, Inoue, Chad, Urahara e Ichigo habían vuelto a Hueco Mundo porque Nell había reaparecido pidiéndoles ayuda, y se veía bastante alegre a Orihime por volver, también parece ser (aunque no ha sido confirmado, pero todos lo suponemos ya) que Grimmjow seguía vivo y se han reencontrado con él. También lo están Harribel y sus fracciones, Loly y Menoly, ¿Y porque no Ulquiorra? Ojala a Tite se le ocurriera una loca idea para que el cuarto volviese a aparecer, y lo propuesto en este fic no es tan descabellado, suponiendo que el propio Aizen admitió que los poderes de Orihime emulaban a los de un dios, pues no curaba, rechazaba eventos, y tal vez, rechazar la muerte estuviese dentro de sus posibilidades, (todo y que en la batalla de Ichigo vs Ulquiorra, cuando este abre un agujero en el pecho de la fresita, Inoue apenas puede hacer nada), yo lo atribuyo a la no maduración de sus poderes, pero en fin, aquí se abren mil teorías de lo que podría haber pasado en ese lapso de tiempo, pues nunca se mostró. Escribí este fic, con la única intención de mostrar mi opinión y proponer una posibilidad que nos haría muy felices a los ulquihimistas xD, nada más.

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito:

**Kumikoson4****:** hola! Muchas gracias por comentar , me alegra que la primera parte te haya gustado. Y bueno, al parecer fue un acierto colocar a Uryu como narrador jeje, espero que el final te guste también jeje, un besoo.

**Karennaz:** jaja nunca sería como Tite, Ulquiorra es mi personaje favorito de toda la serie, y siendo ulquihimista… creo que es evidente que también deseo verlo revivido de alguna forma, o al menos, de vuelta a la serie xD. Y aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Misari****:** jajaj siento haberlo dejado en la mejor parte xp, pero tenía que ser así para darle más intriga a lo que podría pasar ahora. A decir verdad nunca se me había ocurrido, hasta que un día la loca idea de que fuera ella misma quien lo trajera de vuelta con sus poderes me cruzó por la cabeza, y después me dije: tengo que escribir un fic de esto xD. Sí, yo también rezo para que Tite se planteara una posibilidad parecida a esta jaja. Y bueno, Ishida triunfó como narrador al parecer jaja xD (respecto a ese ulquihime narrado por Tatsuki no lo leí, si no te importa, te agradecería que me pasaras el enlace, gracias!). Espero que el final y segunda parte del fic también te guste.

Por cierto, me pasé por tu perfil, y empecé a leer alguno de tus fics ulquihimes… dios, eres muy buena! Deberías continuarlos cuanto antes, porque me empecé algunos de lo más interesantes, te dejare review en cuanto termine de leerlos n.n Un besoo.

Muchas gracias también a **Mamori**, **Misari** y **Benii** por marcar la historia como favorita, a **KarenNaz26 **por marcar como autor favorito y autor alerts, y a **Kumikoson4** y **Benii** por marcar en story alerts. Un agradecimiento también a los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi fic, muchas gracias!

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


End file.
